Choices
by xoZVox
Summary: Troy and Gabi work through their differences in pursuing their dreams. One heads off to Notre Dame and the other to Duke. Now, they have to fight through college life in order to stay together. But whatever fate wants, fate gets.


_For those of you who did not follow me on YouTube, you need to read this chapter. I completed two seasons on YouTube and started the third, but decided to go to Fanfition. Following is a very detailed description of what has happened in my series so far. _

Gabi has 1 sibling: a younger sister Amy (12)

Only has 1 parent, her father, Jose

Troy has 2 siblings: a twin sister Cassie(18) and a younger brother Ryan (14)

Has both parents, his father Jack and his mother Lucille

**Season 1: Anger**

Gabi is a new student at East High while Troy is the king of the school. All the guys want to be him and all the girls want to be with him. The only thing standing in the girls' way is Troy's girlfriend, Nikki Walters.

The only thing different about Troy, is that he has anger issues. On Gabi's first day, she first meets Troy when she spots him in the hallway, throwing a fit. She soon finds out that it was the result of his girlfriend. He felt that she was getting too clingy and bossy. Troy is normally hard to calm down, but Gabriella was surprisingly able to calm him down. As Troy and Gabi get closer, Nikki starts to get jealous of what is rising between them. She starts an argument with Gabi in which Troy steps in to stand up for his girlfriend. He wounds up gripping Gabi by her wrists, bruising them. The next day Troy pulls Gabi into a closet in between classes, apologizing to her for his behaviors. As time went on, Troy and Gabi got even closer and Troy started becoming very flirty with Gabi. Nikki noticed this and a rocket went off. She confronted Troy with the problem and threatened that if he didn't stop seeing Gabi, then she would break it off with him. Troy's anger starts to bubble slowly inside of him as Nikki continues to nag him. Gabi tries to calm him down until Troy finally bursts, pushing Gabi aside. Nikki thinks that Troy is going to attack Gabi again, but Troy winds up breaking up with Gabi. About 2 and a half weeks later, Troy asks Gabi out, in which she gladly accepts. The new news about the king of the school spreads like wildfire and soon Nikki hears about it. She becomes outraged and tells Troy that she is pregnant. Troy and Gabi finally sit down to talk about it and she told him that they can't go out because Nikki is pregnant. Tory agrees and gets back together with Nikki in order to take care of her and raise their child. About 3 months later, Troy stops by Nikki's house to take her to the doctors for a check-up, but her mother answers the door. She found out from Troy that Nikki is pregnant. Soon after, Troy finds out that Nikki was lying about the whole thing. Her aunt came over and took a pregnancy test, in which it turned out positive. Nikki proceeded to tell Troy that she took that test and showed it to him to prove the she was pregnant. Later that night Troy raced over to Gabi's house and told her the whole story, which lead to them getting back together.

**Season 2: Breathe**

Troy and Gabi have been going out for a while now and their love has blossomed into something Troy has never imagined would have happened with him. One night, the gang decided to go out to a brand new club that just opened. Once again, Troy's anger gets to the best of him and he gets into a violent fight. He is then brought to court, in which people find out that this is not Troy's first public fight in which people were hurt and damaged was caused. The judge has decided to send Troy off to an anger management class, in which he would have to leave for a year, to go to Germany. It's been six months and it's Ryan's 14th birthday. The family threw him a party in which Gabi is at. She ventures around the house and comes upon Troy's room, in which she hasn't been in since he left. Gabi finds herself in his room, and good memories start coming back. She starts crying and lies on his bed, clutching his basketball jersey, but soon felt two arms wrap around her waist. Gabi then thinks that she's hallucinating until she opens her eyes to find Troy there. She then finds out that he was let out early for good behavior. Later that night, Troy takes her to the beach for a walk, where he tells her of his love for her.

About another 2 months later, troy takes Gabi out on a date, to which she runs into her old boyfriend, Brady. He starts off with a smart mouth and his wise comments, but Troy wasn't going to take it. He starts a fight with him, and Troy wins like the usual. He takes Gabi back to his house to which Gabi tells him the story of her and Brady. Troy learns from her that he was not only abusive to her, but he raped her when she wouldn't give himself to her.

Later in the season, Gabi finds out that her father has started dating. She accepts it, but that doesn't mean everyone else has. When Gabi comes back from soccer practice one day, she decides to confront her sister about the situation. Her younger sister, Amy, flips out on the idea and feels like her father is trying to replace their mother. Jose (I changed his name from Billy) has his new girlfriend, along with her children over for dinner. She has a son, Jesse (18), a daughter Allison (15) and a son Tim (6). Amy, still upset with her father, was rude to the family. Gabi pulls her to the side and confronts her with her attitude, but Amy turns the situation around and blames Gabi for sticking up for their father instead of her. Things in the Montez family are starting to become a little complicated; the family is starting to split up.

**Season 3: Choices**

It's the fall of their senior year. Gabi is looking at Notre Dame for college because they are the number one school for league one women's soccer. Troy on the other hand, was looking at Duke, which was the number one basketball school. Gabi insisted to Troy that she would go to Duke with him and play soccer for them, but he refused to let her go. He wouldn't let her give up her dream just to go to college with him. In the end, they wind up getting into an argument in which Gabi agrees she wouldn't go with him, because she didn't want to anymore. Troy left furiously, slamming the door on his way out. He soon has Chad and Ryan over to shoot some hoops and discuss the situation with them. Luckily, they get him to open up his eyes and see it as Gabi does. Later that night, while her father is out and her sister is at a sleepover, the girls are at Gabi's house talking about what happened earlier that day. The boys eventually come over in which Troy wants to talk to Gabi. She refused to so he picks her up and takes her to her room.

_That's where I left off on YouTube. I am going to continue the story here on Fanfiction. I left the videos up on YouTube, so if you want to watch the series, you can. The only problem is that some of the episodes are missing because YouTube deleted them for copyright of the music. I hope you enjoy this story and please review. I would really like to know what you think of this story. It would mean a lot to me._


End file.
